encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jörg Wartmann
Einzelnachweise!--ϡ (Diskussion) 12:42, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Jörg Wartmann (* 12. Februar 1972 in Bernburg), tritt auch als Jörg "Warthy" Wartmann auf, ist ein deutscher Gitarrist sowie Studiomusiker, Arrangeur und Komponist. Leben Jörg Wartmann begann mit 13 Jahren das Gitarre spielen. Zunächst lernte er sein Instrument anderthalb Jahre lang autodidaktisch, um dann 4 Jahre Unterricht an der Musikschule Bernburg zu nehmen. Er spielte bei diversen Bands wie Living Strings, Minaton, N.J. Cross und Down Below bis er schließlich 2005 bei der Heavy Metal Band Justice begann. Mit diesen Bands spielte er diverse Konzerte, Festivals wie Summer Breeze und Earthshaker Fest oder auch als Support act vor Bands wie Deep Purple, Ronnie James Dio oder Simple Minds. Seit 1997 spielt Jörg Wartmann regelmäßig in Studios. Zunächst für seine eigenen Bands, später dann mehr und mehr für andere Künstler. Seit 2007 arbeitet er, meist in seinem eigenen Studio, als Studiomusiker, Arrangeur und Komponist für Bands und Künstler wie Unheilig, Frei.Wild, Kastelruther Spatzen, Eisbrecher usw.. Außerdem schreibt Warthmann seit Oktober 2011 für das Studiofachmagazin Sound & Recording einen Workshop Namens "Sounds like...". Dabei stellt er legendäre Gitarrensounds im Rechner nach. Als Plattform dafür dienen Plugins wie Guitar Rig 5 von Native Instruments, Amp Room Bundle inkl. aller anderen Plugins von Softube oder IK Multimedia's Amplitube. Das Heft erscheint monatlich. Diskografie * 2013 - WILDE FLAMME - Geschichten bleiben Geschichten - Single - Guitar/ Production * 2013 - POWERWORLD - Cybersteria Album - Leadguitar on all Tracks * 2013 - SÜDTIROLER SCHÜTZENBUND - Offizielle Musik Unabhängigkeitstag Meran Reportage/ Trailer - Writer/ Arrangement/ Mix/ Mastering * 2013 - FREI.WILD - Feinde Deiner Feinde - Gold Edition - Album-DVD - additional Guitar/ Bass / Mix on all Live Tracks * 2013 - ANNEMARIE EILFELD - Es geht vorbei - Single - Arrangement/ Guitar/ Bass/ Keyboards * 2013 - BLUTENGEL - Monument - Album - Guitar/ Bass * 2013 - BLUTENGEL - You Walk Away - Single - Guitar/ Bass * 2013 - UNANTASTBAR - Gegen die Stille - Album - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2012 - FREI.WILD - Unendliches Leben - Single - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2012 - RABIA SORDA - Eye M The Blacksheep - Single - Guitar & Bass on Track 1 * 2012 - UNHEILIG - Lichter der Stadt - Winter-Edition - Album - Guitar/ Bass on Track 1, 17 & 20 * 2012 - ANNEMARIE EILFELD - Santa Klaus vergiss mich nicht - Single - Arrangement/ Guitar/ Bass/ Keyboards * 2012 - STAUBKIND - Nur ein Tag / Unendlich sein - Single - additional Guitar * 2012 - FREI.WILD - Feinde Deiner Feinde - Album - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2012 - EISBRECHER - DHMW - Miststück - Edition - Album - Guitar * 2012 - HÄMATOM - Schutt und Asche - DVD-CD - Keyboards on CD Track 18 * 2012 - FREI.WILD - Mach Dich auf - Single - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2012 - FREI.WILD - Feinde Deiner Feinde Single - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2012 - BAD JOKERS - Alte Rituale - Album - Arrangement - Ac. Git on Track 10 Solo Git on Track 9 * 2012 - STAUBKIND - Staubkind - Album - additional Guitar * 2012 - STAUBKIND - So nah bei mir - Single - additional Guitar * 2012 - WILDE FLAMME - 1000 Meilen, 1000 Worte - Single - Acoustic Guitar * 2012 - ZÜNDSTOFF - Lieder im Zeichen der Zeit - EP - Guitar/ Bass * 2012 - SÜDTIROLER SCHÜTZENBUND - Offizieller Freihieitsmarsch Bozen - Reportage/ Trailer - Writer/ Orchestration/ Mix/ Mastering * 2012 - UNHEILIG - Lichter der Stadt - Single - Guitar/ Bass on Track 2 * 2012 - EISBRECHER - Die Hölle muss warten - Single - Guitar * 2012 - BRDIGUNG - Zwischen Engeln und Teufeln - Album - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2012 - UNHEILIG - Lichter der Stadt - Album - Guitar/ Bass on Track 1 & 16 * 2012 - FREI.WILD - Die Welt brennt – Live in Stuttgart - DVD - Guitar on Track 22 Medley * 2012 - UNHEILIG - So wie du warst - Single - Guitar/ Bass on Track 2 * 2012 - DOWN BELOW - Zeichen - Album - Pre Production/ Arrangement * 2012 - EISBRECHER - Die Hölle muss warten - Album - Guitar * 2012 - EISBRECHER - Verrückt - Single - Guitar * 2011 - FREI.WILD - Händemeer - DVD - Backgroundmusic * 2011 - J.B.O. - Happy Metal Thunder - Album - Leadguitar on Track 2 * 2011 - J.B.O. - Killeralbum - Limited Digipack - Album - Leadguitar on Track 5 Disk2 * 2011 - KASTELRUTHER SPATZEN - Hand auf's Herz - Album - Co- Songwriting on Track 5 * 2011 - HÄMATOM - Wenn man vom Teufel spricht - Album - additional Guitar * 2011 - UNANTASTBAR - Schuldig - Album - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2011 - FREI.WILD - Engel der Verdammten - D-Single - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - JUSTICE - Live Five - Album - Mix/ Mastering/ Leadguitar * 2010 - RADIO SAW - X-Mas Song - Song - Guitar * 2010 - UNHEILIG - Grosse Freiheit - Winter Edition - Album - Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - UNHEILIG - Winter - Single - Acoustic Guitar * 2010 - FREI.WILD - Gegengift - Album - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - FREI.WILD - Dieses Jahr holen wir uns den Pokal - Single - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - UNHEILIG - Unter Deiner Flagge - Single - Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - FREI.WILD - Allein nach vorne - Single - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - UNHEILIG - Für immer - Single - Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - DOWN BELOW - Sommer 2010 - D-Single - Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - BETTY LENARD - Apus - Album - Acoustic Guitar on Track 3 * 2010 - FREI.WILD - Sieger stehen da auf, wo Verlierer liegen bleiben - D-Single - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - UNHEILIG - Grosse Freiheit - Album - Guitar/ Bass * 2010 - UNHEILIG - Geboren um zu leben - Single - Guitar/ Bass on Track 2 * 2009 - WARTHY - Triumph of fantasy - Album - Writer/ Producer/ Guitars * 2009 - FREI.WILD - Hart am Wind - Album - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2009 - FREI.WILD - Das Land der Vollidioten - D-Single - additional Guitar/ Bass * 2009 - DOWN BELOW - Unter Eis - Single - Guitar * 2009 - DOWN BELOW - Wildes Herz - Album - Guitar * 2008 - POWERWORLD - Powerworld - Album - Leadguitar on Track 8 * 2008 - NEDY JOHN CROSS - Way of life - Album - Writer/ Guitar * 2007 - SPVGG - Das Fußball-Lied - Single - Producer/ Guitar * 2007 - DOWN BELOW - Sinfony 23 - Album - Guitar * 2007 - DOWN BELOW - From the highest point - Single - Guitar * 2007 - EVIDENCE ONE - Sky is the limit - Album - Guitar * 2002 - RADIO SAW - X-Mas Song - Song - Guitar * 2002 - RADIO SAW - komplettes Jinglespackage - Jingles - Guitar * 2002 - MINATON - Evolution I – remixed - Album - Writer/ Co-Producer/ Guitar * 2002 - ROCKLAND SACHSEN-ANHALT RADIO - komplettes Jinglespackage - Jingles - Guitar * 2001 - RADIO SAW - X-Mas Song - Song - Guitar * 2001 - KERRY'S KIDS - Eishockey WM Song 2001 - Sampler - Guitar on Track 10 & 11 * 2001 - ROCKLAND RIDERS - Take the power - Album - Writer/ Guitar * 2000 - MINATON - Evolution I - Album - Writer/ Co-Producer/ Guitar * 1997 - NEDY JOHN CROSS - HSV Song 2000 - Album - Co-Producer/ Guitar * 1997 - NEDY JOHN CROSS - FCM Hymne - Album - Co-Producer/ Guitar * 1995 - NEDY JOHN CROSS - Between life & death - Album - Guitar on Track 1 & 3 Weblinks * Jörg Wartmann auf discogs, abgerufen am 24. Juni 2013 * Offizieller Internetauftritt * http://www.justiceweb.de Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Gitarrist